mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 147: The Legend of Corn Cob Boy
"The Legend of Corn Cob Boy" was originally released on April 8, 2013. Description Happy Week Two of Max Fun Drive 2013! Have you donated yet? If so, we'll provide you with a special version of this episode, edited to remove all onomatopoeic egg sounds and Jaleel White impressions. Suggested Talking Points MBMBMaM 3D IMAX Re-Release, The J Files, Fast Food Bathroom, Incredible Inedible Egg, Straight Shooting, Krav McGraw, Anger Surrogate, Monstro Slash-Fic, Sonic Slash-Fic Outline 05:02 - My girlfriend and I recently got into a bit of a tiff over a TV spoiler. She just started watching the X-files, and I offhandedly mentioned that I heard that it was no good after David Duchovny left. So, she got a bit annoyed and considered it a spoiler, and I just considered it common knowledge about the program and its history. I wouldn't think it's a spoiler to say that Steve Carrell eventually leaves the Office, or that Doctor Who eventually regenerates - they just seem like facts about the show. Brothers, what constitutes a spoiler? -- Spoiled In South Slope 13:50 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker & Jack Howard, from Yahoo Answers user Manuel, who asks: Is it okay to eat in the bathroom at McDonalds? Hi, Whenever I go to McDonalds I always eat in the bathroom. I've been doing this for 5 years now without a problem. 22:16 - I can't eat eggs! Not because of allergenic reasons. Ever since I was toddler I just couldn't bring myself to eat them. Scrambled, poached, boiled, even mixed with fried rice - you name it, over the years I've tried it. Can't even chew them. Really want to like them. Not only for the protein content, but my GF apparently makes devastating scrambled eggs that I would love to try. Oh brothers, what can I do to change my senses and love eggs. -- Eggrevated In Eagan 29:24 - Max Fun Drive 2013 37:26 - I'm in a rock band, and may or may not be attempting the climb to stardom. We've written a handful of songs, and started playing them at local venues and house shows. My problem is that after every set whenever someone attempts to compliment me on our music, I have an overwhelming urge to ask them questions about the songs, about my playing, about literally anything I can think of. So, my question is this: how far can I go with this? Should I ask a question at all, or just nod and thank them? -- Noteless In New Jersey 44:12 - Y - Sent in by Reed, from Yahoo Answers user Miomi, who asks: Well, I quitted karate is that a good decision? Trainings are hard my bro told me to quit because I didn't want to attend karate so I quitted. My parents doesn't want me to quit because they wanted me to protect my self when I grow older. So is it a good or bad decision to quit? 52:29 - I love my boyfriend of over a year very much. However, something's been bothering me lately. Whenever I need to vent to him about a hard day or someone I don't like, he always feels the need to play devil's advocate, telling me they have a point or that I shouldn't have done something, when all I really wanted was to get it off my chest. I know not everything that bothers me is entirely reasonable, but sometimes I just need to hear what I want to hear. What should I tell him? Thanks. -- Can't Vent In Kentucky 61:43 - Max Fun Drive 2013 67:01 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Magic Missile 1, who asks: What if sonic the hedgehog was real? If he was real and alive in our world? 73:22 - Housekeeping 75:40 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Near, from Yahoo Answers user Amanda Lin Samples, who asks: Can my husband use Activia (the yogurt) or is it just for women? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Feminist Category:Jakob Locker Category:Video Games